Fall For You
by power.in.a.pen
Summary: ONESHOT. Chloe and Aubrey reflect on the last while of their relationship. They both agree the past can be haunting.


**I know this is different for me, but it was a prompt by a best friend of mine that I combined with a request by bechloe97 for 'Fall for You' by Secondhand Serenade... Here goes nothing. Reviews please!**

Chloe POV:

You were still at work. For the first time in a long time it didn't bother me. It was actually nice, because for the first time in a long time the house wasn't filled with our incessant screaming at each other. There was ALWAYS something new to argue about. You worked too much, I was distant. You wanted to stay in, I was a party queen. Your best friend hated me, and mine ached for the pain we were feeling. Somehow I never understood you, or how you felt, and you gave up trying to understand me.

I remember a time when we were happy. I remember a time when the only sounds echoing off the walls of this house were the sounds of us laughing. I remember when you used to come home from work and kiss me with such desperation that it felt like weeks instead of hours that we'd last seen each other. I used to get upset when you had to work late, and you actually felt bad about it. Now we both hoped for nights when you were stuck at the office, eating takeout alone.

I know you see this as my fault. Like I quit on us, and I probably did to some extent. Realistically we both gave up. We were at the point where we were going through the motions of a relationship, and faking smiles for the outside world. While we still shared a bed, we hadn't even cuddled in over two months. It wasn't your fault though, I didn't want you to touch me when I was mad. And it seemed like we were always mad lately.

I know that inside you feel like me. I know you feel like you have nothing left to give. Tired and weak, emotionally drained. Like this relationship has cost every thing you ever had to offer. I knew something needed to change. I decided it was time to be the one who made it happen.

Aubrey POV:

I picked up the picture of us on graduation day. We were both so happy, and so full of hope. I'd never wanted for things to be this way. Things between us lately felt strained. Like you wanted nothing to do with me. I hate how distant you are now. You won't talk to me about anything. Instead you're off with your little alt girl best friend telling her what's wrong with us. Meanwhile I'm on the front lines defending you to my best friend. Telling her you are worth it and that I love you so much. She just believes it's going to end sour. She thinks you're cheating on me with Beca, but I know that's not the case. Beca has been with Stacie since their second year of college.

On nights like tonight, when I'm finally alone, I break down. I promised you I was strong, that I would always be the pillar for you, but when you weren't looking I crumbled. I needed you so much, and it was killing me to see us fall apart. You had been the only one standing beside me when I lost my first case. Holding my hand and assuring me that I had done a great job, but the evidence was against me. You had been so supportive in the start. No matter what I decided to do, you told me I could do it. The tears poured down my cheeks as sobs took over my body. It felt so good to feel something other than blank.

I heard a knock on my office door. I pulled myself together as best I could and opened the door. You walked in.

"Aub, are you okay? You've been crying." your image of me shattered in moments as you realized I wasn't tough as nails Aubrey Posen, but really a soft and emotional woman.

"Bear, what are you doing here?" I asked, using her nickname for the first time in months. It was almost foreign on my lips.

"I miss you. I miss us. I feel like ever since it happened you don't want me around any more. Like you don't love me." her eyes stared into mine. Cerulean meeting emerald.

"Baby, I know I've been fucking up a lot lately. You haven't exactly been perfect. But you know I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since that first day."

_"Hi. I'm Chloe!" you extended a hand as I looked you over. _

_Immediately I knew you were perfection. That smile, those eyes, and your bright red hair. On top of the smoking hot body. You were so bubbly, and I could tell it was genuine too. I could tell, I was going to fall for you._

Chloe POV:

You just looked at me, eyes glazed over as I saw you go back to that fateful day. I took your hand and you breathed in sharply.

"I'm yours baby. All yours if you want to keep me. I promise, it will get better for us. I don't want you to say anything, we just need to do it. Just remember, when you're asleep I still want to be in your arms. I'm sorry if you've felt like I don't."

_I was on my way to see you at work. I had just had my appointment to find out the gender of our little miracle. You wanted to be the first to know and I couldn't keep the secret from Beca too much longer. _

_I looked down to get some gum out of my purse and when I looked up I saw a ball roll across the street, with a kid following close behind. I swerved and crashed into a stop sign. Smashing into the steering wheel. I was loaded into an ambulance a few minutes later._

_You didn't even have to say anything when you came back from talking to the doctors. The look on your face said it all. She was gone. I'd lost her._

"I want to fall in love again Aubrey. We deserve this. I have been so distant with you because I've been blaming myself for losing her. I think I wanted you to blame me too. Please say you'll work on this with me? I can't live without you, I swear. Someone like you Aub, that's once in a lifetime."

Aubrey POV:

"I want that more than anything Bear. I'd die without you too." I looked at you. It was so hard to hear you blame yourself for her death. I knew you did, but I never thought it would give us problems. I never once thought of it as your fault. I just thought of you as incredibly strong for making it through that. "You'd be impossible to replace Chloe. You're my girl." I took her hand and kissed her hard. "Let's go home, I want to lay with you tonight."

Things would be okay, because we wanted them to be. Love like that, is impossible to find.


End file.
